Dont worry, I love you
by mel4housecam
Summary: This is my first fanfic... ive been wanting to write one for ages and finally built up the courage... it starts a little differently to the previous fics ive read... hope you like it. rated T for later chapters
1. Dont worry i love you

This is my first attempt at fanfic… hope its ok… please read and review…

So I know whether to attempt another. You don't need to worry because I love you 

_As she takes another step slowly she opens the door,_

_To check that he is sleeping,_

_Picks up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor,_

_Been up half the night screaming,_

_Now its time to get away_

_Pack up the kids in the car, _

_Another bruise to try and hide another alibi to write…_

_Another ditch in the road, you keep moving another stop sign you keep moving on…._

-Two beds and a coffee machine by: Savage Garden

Her body shifted from his arms as she turned to face him on the lounge. "That'll never happen to us right?" she questioned staring deep into his eyes, they'd had arguments before but the worst that happened was that one stormed out and returned with coffee and apologies shortly after. She was sure he would never hit her, no matter how mad he got, "I mean you'd never hit any woman would you?" . She felt stupid for asking, he could be an absolute ass at times, and he has a record of hitting people, but never someone he loved.

"I thought you liked to be spanked", he replied in a sexy voice, she gave him "the look", the signature – not the time for jokes gaze. He quickly rectified his comment "don't for one second consider that I would ever hurt you in any way, except maybe mentally, im a jerk I cant help that". He watched her get up with the same grace as usual and stride into the kitchen, the silence made him feel awkward, he questioned himself as to whether he had given the wrong response.

The next thing she knew his arms were gently wrapped around her middle, she loved his warm embrace so much. His stubble grazed against her neck as he rested his head on her shoulders, she loved this even more. He wasn't kissing her but blowing gently on her neck. He turned his head and whispered into her ear; " I would never intentionally cause you pain, any kind of pain, so don't worry there is no need", he changed to her other ear, " you don't need to worry because I love you Allison".


	2. Always there

Always There 

_When trouble fills my world, you bring me peace  
you calm me down, you're my relief  
every time i tried to turn away, you brought me 'round  
your humble way…._

So say you'll watch over me  
when I'm in too deep  
tell me you'll always be  
there to pull me free  
there to rescue me.

_Watch Over Me by: Bernard Fanning_

The automatic doors to the entrance of PPTH slid open, now being used as an exit by House and Cameron walking hand in hand. Another day done. "I've got to go out for a little while, so I will just drop you home and make a start on dinner", she of course knew his idea of making dinner would be pulling the Chinese menu off the fridge and dialling the number. He was sitting in the car seat, eyes closed, he was in pain but too proud to tell her, she knew very well he was in agony, but she also knew that there was little she could do to relieve this.

He watched as the car accelerated away, her gentle kiss still fresh on his lips. His right hand slid into his pocket and withdrew 2 Vicodin capsules, temporary relief. He stammered up the stairs and collapsed on the couch without closing the door. His eyes closed once more in pain, as he broke out in a cold sweat and began to dose off. Shortly after Cameron ascended the stairs, expecting to see her man waiting for her at the door. She was surprised to see the door open but thought that he must have been busy, so he opened it to save her having to search for her keys. A brief smile swept across her face, she loved how he could be a jerk, but still find in his heart to be a gentleman, only to her of course.

"Greg, I have something for you", usually her voice made him leap to his feet, but he couldn't find the energy. Struggling to prop himself up so his head was resting on the arm of the couch, he said "what more could I want, you're all that I need", with that he buckled as his body became limp. "House, House answer me, oh please Greg", Cameron was kneeling beside his damp body stroking his forehead. He murmured, but his words weren't clear, suddenly he sat bolt upright, Allison gasped but didn't back away. This situation wasn't new. He'd was always tired after work, but lately he had been struggling to sleep at night. He had exhausted himself. " Stay there I will get you some water, then you can go back to sleep" with that she pressed her lips upon hid forehead and walked off.

House remained in the position she had left him, his mind no longer riddled with thoughts of pain, but longing to tell her the reason for his exhaustion, why he couldn't sleep.


	3. you and me

**You and Me**

_See you and me  
Have a better time than most can dream  
Have it better than the best  
So we can pull on through  
Whatever tears at us  
Whatever holds us down  
And if nothing can be done  
We'll make the best of what's around  
_

_Best of What's Around - Dave Matthews Band _

"Try and get some sleep please, you really need it" she pleaded in a soothing tone. He knew it was true, but as usual took the opportunity to be a jerk, "Oh, I love you too Allison". Cameron removed her head from his bare chest, where it had previously been resting, to look him deep in the eyes, "Im serious Greg, and its because I love you that I want you to get a good nights sleep". With that she kissed him on the lips, and was happy to see when she lifted her head from their embrace that his eyes were closed.

House paced his office, best friend Wilson kicking back in the chair opposite House's. "Should I ask her? I mean I love her but it might scare her off". "House think about what you just said, this is Allison Cameron we're talking about", House had to agree, he did know that asking Cameron to marry him would probably make her the happiest she's been since he gave her a key to his condo a year and a half before. At that in marched the ducklings in the usual order, Cameron, Foreman and then Chase. They looked at House and Wilson lazing about, which was nothing out of the norm. Foreman and Chase walked into the next room for their fix of caffeine and House gave Wilson the nod. Only Cameron and House remained, he sat on his desk and beckoned her over; she sat in the chair and peered up at the man of her dreams.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?", "House I have dinner with you every night" she returned producing a sly smile. "No I mean you know like proper dinner, at a restaurant, well I guess now is when I should tell you that I've already made reservations". "Well what time are you going to pick me up then Mr House? ", House was shocked that Cameron was making a joke of his sincerity; " I will "pick you up" when you walk out of the bathroom and I exit the kitchen". House had it all planned, they would return to the same restaurant where he had been an ass years before, but this time he would be perfect.

" Come on Ally, any longer and we'll…" before he had a chance to rush her, Dr Allison Cameron emerged from the bathroom. For once in his life House was lost for words, his jaw down around his knees, as he looked Cameron up and down. " I… I umm oh my God you look incredible" he strode towards her and embraced her in a gentle hug, so not to ruin her hair. "I thought you said we had to hurry up" poking a finger into his chest in a mocking manner, " I doubt you need to be told but you look extremely handsome", one quick kiss and she was out the door.


	4. You Have My Heart

**You have my heart**

The strands in your eyes

That colour them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated;  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

I'll Be – Edwin Mc Cain 

Dinner was going well, no small talk but proper conversations about their lives. House was slowly building up the courage to ask her, the ring idle in his pant pocket. Cameron had seen the lump in his pocket and his heart skipped a beat until she looked away and he became aware that she thought it was just his Vicodin. He had it all set out in his mind, but whether the actual event went the same way was another thing. A waiter approached the table and smiled at House, he placed a single plate in front of Allison; it was covered with a silver bowl. He rose from his seat cane in hand; House removed the silver cover to reveal a corsage exactly the same as the one he had given her on their first date. He hooked his cane to his pocket and attached the corsage to Allison's dress, a tear rolled down her cheek. "oh don't be a sook", he teased as he ran his finger up her cheek catching the tear. At this Cameron laughed.

Suddenly House fell to one knee, knowing that Cameron would turn to face him he straightened up and looked deep into her eyes. His hand plummeted into his pocket and pulled out a small black box, Cameron's eyes flickered between Houses face and the box in his hand. " Some time ago I had the opportunity to have your heart but I was an idiot, but time has made me wiser and less of a jerk. You mean the world to me and I want to prove that to you, Allison Cameron you have my heart. Can I have your hand in marriage?". Cameron hadn't expected this, she thought it was odd when he fell but she just thought that he was mucking around trying to look up her dress. He didn't lessen the stare between them, but after her prolonged silence he took the hint. House stood up, his face now disappointed as he picked up his cane and went to turn away Cameron gripped his arm and spun him around, their eyes met immediately and she kissed him. She removed her mouth from his tears now coated her cheeks she placed her forehead against his, both of them had their eyes closed. "You have made me the happiest woman in the world Gregory House, of course I will marry you".


End file.
